Marionette
by Pandoala
Summary: Human/fantasy AU. When Thoris discovers what he is he runs away and creates a new life for himself. But when he meets Alfred that quiet life is turned upside down. And he loves it. But what will it happen when things from the time he ran away from catches up to him? Will he have to leave everything behind again?
1. Chapter 1

_Marionette._

 _Dance my doll, while you are young._

 _When you get old, you`ll get to heavy._

 _Swedish nurse rhyme._

He was beautiful. The doll my master created. Pale skin covered his porcelain body. His hair like sunlight master had gotten from a barber shop. And twinkling green eyes made of glass. I don`t think it`s wrong to say that I loved Feliks even though I was human and he was not.

We both worked for master in his shop together with his other dolls. Each one a humanoid body of porcelain and a human soul within. I was the only human there and was never allowed to work with things I could cut myself at. We helped master create things that he then used for magic and and sold to different individuals that came by. I had come to understand that master had quite a reputation. And seeing the beauty in the things he made I can understand.

But it was never good enough for master. He worked long hours to perfect his creations. Sometimes he would get extreme outbreaks of fury and break things. Sometimes even the dolls. Smash them completely. It scared all of us deeply.

But Feliks was of a different kind. Even though he was scared he would talk back to master, mock him, put up a face of ignorance. But never so that he was completely out of line. I admired him for that.

But one day he went just a step to far. Said something master couldn't`t tolerate when he was just a little in the wrong mode. When I saw him grab the staff I tried to get to them but I was just a bit to slow. The staff broke Feliks skull and made his body sack together like a sack of hay. In the limp skin his eyes where still whole catching his terrified gaze. My master just gazed upon me before he left me to cry alone with the broken head in my lap. I don`t know how long I sat there but suddenly I noticed something wrong. There was a deep cut on my arm from one of Feliks`s porcelain chips. I know it should be bleeding, but it didn`t. With terror griping into my gut I looked at the wound, poked it, opened it up. And in it I found my porcelain body. And then the illusion I lived in shattered.

I panicked. Did the other dolls know? What would master do if he knew that I knew? I didn`t want to find out. So I ran out of the shop without looking back. I ran without getting tired until I had left my old life behind.

My name is is Toris. The name I took is Laurinaitis. I´m neither male or female. I´m a doll. A marionette who cut it`s threads.

AN: This is an experiment. I don`t even have the next chapter finished. I sort of hope this will help me find the inspiration to continue it. I am sorry to say, I think I need help. So if you could just leave a thought that would be great . Hug.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

The day my life started to change again was a cold day. I dressed warmly mostly for the look of it. Though my joints can become a bit stiff in cold weather it doesn`t take much to keep them warm enough. Since I left my master I was able to get an apartment in a quiet area and a job as a janitor at a local school. I must say I have been lucky. So far no one has asked to many questions and I haven't had to fake to many papers. When they do, cause I don't doubt they someday will, I will have a problem.  
"Goodmorning!" I heard from across the street as I locked my door. I turned around and imidiatly got a smile on my face. Raivis is my neighbour across the street and a realy sweet kid. We usualy walk togheter to school since he atend there. But I must say that I am a bit worried about the child. I know no other child that comes to school that early and he always seem so.. jittery. He is also shy and holds much to himself. It seems a bit unhealthy for a child his age.

When we got to the school I only had time to unlock the door when the headmaster came up to the door to go inside with a young man in company. I didn`t recognise him and he seemed slightly to young to be a parent. I held the door open for them.

"Ah, thank you mr Laurinatis, " the headmaster said. " Mr Jones, this is our janitor, Thoris Laurinatis. Mr Laurinatis, this is Alfred Jones, our new substitute teacher."

"Thoris is enough." I said with a polite smile as I extended my hand for him to shake. Mr Jones smiled at me so brightly I feelt like I should back away but before I could he had grasped my hand.

"Well then you can call me Alfred, Never liked being to formal." He said cherfully. Then his whole face droped in shock.

"Man you`re cold!" You should go inside!" He exclaimed and before I knew it he had lifted me up like a bag of flour and carried me inside while I gave a terrified little squeak. The he put me down and took both my hands in his to warm them. It was a rather nice feeling actualy but I couldn`t keep him worried.

"It`s fine. I`m naturaly cooler than most. Probably the blood circulation." I told him. His concerned face lit up by a smile again and he let go of my hands. Having seen what he could look like I decided that I liked it more when he smiled.

"Well, I`m sorry. I easily get overworked.."

"Mr Laurinatis, could you please explain what a student is doing here this early in the morning?" The headmaster interupted. My gaze imidiatly feel on the momentarily forgoten Raivis who discterely tried to scoot closer to me looking very uncomfortable. I too took a steep to stand closer to him in a move to protect him.

"Raivis here is very serious about his education. He has taken to coming to school the moment it opens to study before the class begins. Is there a rule about not being alowed to enter school when it is unlocked that I missed?"

The headmaster carefully examined Raivis with his gaze.

"It could be troublesome for the teachers preparing for their classes if children where running around. But if he`s here for the sake of studying I have no objections."

"You know, this is my first day and all, but if I had such a dedicated student I would feel honored." Alfred added. The headmaster nodded while Raivis`s face turned pink all the way to his ears.

"Then I`ll wish you a good day gentlemen. Mr Jones, we will continue our tour."

As they left I sent Alfred a grateful nod. And for some reason, he winked at me.


End file.
